Makentook University
by MINECRAFTnet
Summary: After being on Total Drama, they all the old contestants are of age to go to college. But before they even apply, they get letter saying they were selected to go to Makentook University, a top-notch college. Then, all the Total Drama contestants have to go though the troubles of homework and schoolwork, dorm room buddies, college parties and older kids. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Third Person

Zoe took the last of her bags into the back of the car. She had packed allot of stuff since she was going to college. Her mom cried as she closed the trunk. Her dad would come along with her to bring it to her dorm room. Even though she was sad that she was leaving home, she was happy because she knew that all the old Total Drama contestants would be there. The letter had said it. Mike and her had talked about it for hours in her backyard a week ago when they both got their letters. She snapped out of her thoughts and hugged her mom goodbye. Her mom cried into her shoulders and Zoe rubbed her back. "I'll call you once we get there." Zoe said. Zoe felt her mom nod and left the hug. Before she got in the car, she waved to her mom and then set in.

In the van, Zoe was driving to Mike, Cameron and Gwen's house. They were all carpooling together since Zoe's dad's van was so big. Zoe, was sitting shotgun. She never liked driving and her dad did not trust her with the van for the drive to the college which was 9 hours. Other than Dawn, B, Sam and Dakota, no one else lived in town. When they reached Mike's house, he was walking out with four duffle bags and a 2 small dog carriers. One thing about the college is that it allowed any pets so Mike was bringing his 2 Havanese, Angel and Nicky. Zoe was bringing her pet hamster, Chocolate. Cameron was bringing his Siamese cat Ice and Gwen was bringing her lizard, Lizzy. I always enjoyed hanging out with Angel and Nicky. I would take Nicky with her pure white coat and Mike would take Angel with her white and black dots and we'd put them on our laps. They would sometimes fall asleep. But, sometimes they'd interrupt a kiss. Once Mike loaded everything in the back and took Angel and Nicky in the farthest seat along with Chocolate, he sat in the seat behind me and we set off for Cameron and Gwen who were neighbors.

Zoe's POV

We had traveled like this before. After we graduated senior year, all of us plus Duncan, Leshawna and Harold took a trip to Los Angeles but we drove instead of taking a plane. Then we stayed there for a few days and then went to Las Vegas. It was nice. We may have gone to a few bars. Hey, were 18. We have a right to drink. So we talked about what career path we were going to take. "I'm going to be an Scientist." Cameron said. "I think that I will be a Police officer." Gwen said. "I think I'm going to be a Teacher." I said. Mike shrugged. "I think I'll be an entrepreneur." After that conversation was over, we decided to take out Angel, Nikki, Ice, Lizzy and Chocolate. We played with them and let them walk around the huge van (All except for Chocolate who I held in my lap the whole time). We played with them for a while and until Angel and Nikki fell asleep on Mike's lap and Ice on Cameron's. Lizzy was getting cold and Chocolate wanted to go back to the wheel. Mike gave me Angel and I smiled. I watched as her chest rise and fall and the warmth of her body and her little dogie smile. She wanted a dog like Angel so badly. "Maybe if I get enough money then I can get one!" She thought to herself. In the back, everyone fell asleep which gave time for me to talk to my dad.

"So Dad. You went to this college?" I asked. "Sure did. I didn't want to tell you this because you seemed so excited to go to college but this one got the title of best school because of its limited rules. The only rule is to be there and on time at ANY school related thing or be kicked out. That means anything else goes. I just want you to be careful. The upside is that the dorm rooms are like a 5-Star hotel and they have upgraded the technology. Be careful of older kids. Hang out only with people you trust. Got it?" Her father said. "Got it." She said.

Third Person

After another 2 hours, Zoe's friends woke up. They went on technology and even watched some of their old performances from Total Drama. "I can't believe Manitoba. He is so egotistical." Mike said laughing at the mining episode from Revenge of The Island. "I really thought we were going to die." Zoe said while laughing as well. "I can't believe hitting you on the head with a flashlight would actually wake you up." Cameron said between deep breaths. "I can't believe how scarred you both looked when the gopher came up from the ground!" Gwen said laughing really hard. Mike then gasped and became Manitoba. "Well lookie here. I remember that!" He said. He gasped again and became Mike again. Everyone was silent. "My personalities are back! Surprise. When I fell asleep, I saw them!" Mike said. Everyone smiled at this. "Well then, better stay away from Ann-Maria or else she'll be looking for Vito!" Cameron said. All of them burst into laughter. Gwen then stopped. "Wait, if your personalities are back, does that mean…" She was interrupted by Mike gasping. "That's right, sweetheart, I'm back. But, I made a deal with Mike not to do anything stupid. So I guess our love will be on pause for a little bit Gwen." Mal said. "Hey! Hands off! She's my girl!" Cameron said. "We'll see…" Mal said with a smirk then gasped. "Darn it Mal! I told you not to do anything stupid!" Mike said to himself. Everyone else started laugh and Mike soon joined in.

After another hour, they were in New York City. It was cool to be in "The City That Never Sleeps". Makentook was the biggest college in there. Once they came to the entrance, they found that Gwen and Zoe had an dorm together 2 other people and Mike and Cameron had it together also with 2 other people. They carried their bags up to the floor that they were on. The freshman on highest floor, the 5th floor. Girls on the east side of the floor and boys on the west. They said their goodbye and said they would meet for lunch. But, at the same times Mike and Zoe opened the doors, they didn't look around to see the magnificent room. The saw their new dorm buddies. "Oh Dang." They both said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Prank

Mike's POV

"Oh No! Not them!" Mike thought. On one side of the room were two beds. Who took up the beds were Scott and Alejandro. "Hello gentlemen. I guess we are dorm buddies for this year!" Alejandro said. "Great!" Mike and Cameron said sarcastically. Mike and Cameron first took out their pets. Immediately, Ice and Nicki went up to Scott and Angel to Alejandro. Angel sat on his lap. "Why hello beautiful creature." He said. From what I know, you do not call Angel anything but "Good Girl" or her name or else she'll do something very special. All of a sudden, Angel through up on Alejandro. "Great job Angel!" I said. Alejandro looked quite shocked as well as Scott. "Nicki, Attack." I said. Now, what Nicki was about to do was something that I learned that she knew once we were listening to an army movie. The fun part of this is that I taught Ice how to do it as well. "Ice, Attack." Cameron said with a smirk. Ice went to Alejandro and both Nicki and Ice farted on them. "Oh and Angel, just to make it fair…" I said. Then Angel through up on Scott. "What was that for!" Scott said. "All of those episode of torture. Not to mention you were the one that brought Mal back." I said. "It's not like he's coming back again…" Scott started. "Scott… Um…" Cameron said. I gasped and turned into Mal. "Hi Scott. Hello Al. Let's get this started." Mal said cracking his knuckles. "Mal, No. Mike already did something." Cameron said. "Fine." Mal said. Mal gasped and turned back to me. Then I frowned and put my duffle bags on my new bed across from Scott. "I'm totally going to pay for that." I thought to myself. "I wonder who Zoe and Gwen got?"

Zoe's POV

"No way." I said. "You got to be kidding me." Gwen said. Courtney and Heather sat on the opposite side of the gorgeous room. "Well, well, well. I guess we get to share a room with a loser and a boyfriend stealer." Courtney said. "Well, at they can't team up on us." Gwen whispered into my ear. "Oh by the way, over the years, Courtney and I have made up and become BFFs." Heather said smirking. "Oh dang." I thought to myself. "Maybe we should just ignore them and get unpacking." Gwen said. "Good plan." I replied. We dropped our bags on our new beds. For once I looked around the room. 4 walk-in closets, our own desks with computers and our textbooks, TV attached to a canopy bed with a soft mattress. "Wow, my dad wasn't right. It's like a 10-star hotel!" I thought to myself. "Hey Gwen. What time is it?" I asked. "11:00. We can meet up with the boys at 12:00. I'll ask Cameron." Gwen replied. "Ok." I replied. "Can we come along?" Courtney asked sweetly. "You called Zoe a loser and me a boyfriend stealer. How about no." Gwen replied. "Come on, we'll be good." Heather pleaded. "Fine, let's give 'em one more chance." I said. "Fine, I'll send Cam another text." Gwen said.

Cameron's POV

"Hey Mike, got a texts from Gwen. Their coming at 12:00 and bringing their two other dorm buddies. Thoughts?" I said. "Sure. But should we invite the others?" he replied. We both looked across the room. Scott and Alejandro were done cleaning up after everything. "It's the least we can do for what happened earlier. Plus, we'll be outnumbered gender wise if we don't bring them." Mike added on quietly so they wouldn't hear. "Ok. But I call not asking ." I whispered. Mike sighed and went in front of Scott and Alejandro's beds. It caught their attention and they raised their eyebrows. "Sorry for earlier. After being in a van for 9 hours, it gets you a little on edge. So just putting our differences aside, you want to go get lunch?" Mike said calmly. "Sure." Scott said normally. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. It's been a long since we've had a free moment not be planning your demise." "WHAT!" Mike and I said. "What my buddy is trying to say is that we'd love to come." Alejandro said simply. "Sweet. We're going at 12:00 then going into town to check the shops." I said. "Ok." Scott said. "I'll text Gwen back then." Cameron said.

Gwen's POV

"Well Cam texted me back. He said sure and that they were also bringing their dorm buddies." I said. "Ok. Well, I can't wait to meet them." Zoe said. "We should probably go now. Meet up at their dorm." "Ok." Me and the rest of us said.

Heather's POV

"Ready for Operation College Prank?" I texted Alejandro. "Sure am. Bring them over." Alejandro texted back. "Perfect." Was what I texted back finally.

No POV

As Zoe, Gwen, Heather and Courtney walked to the boy's dorm room. They talked about their first classes the next day. Once the girls knocked and the door opened both the boys and the girls were surprised at what they saw.

Zoe's POV

WHAT

Mike's POV

THE

Gwen's POV

HECK

Cameron's POV

I will never recover


	3. Chapter 3:Where Mike?

**So first time talking in a story ever. I just want to say this is longer than the other chapters. Hope you like**

Zoe's POV

"No way. Not bringing Alejandro and Scott." I said. "Well no way are we bringing Courtney and Heather." Mike retorted. I couldn't believe Mike thought to bring Alejandro and Scott. Especially Scott. Before we knew it, we were yelling at each other. "Come on guys." Gwen said. "Just calm down." Cameron added. "Shut it." We both said. Both Cameron and Gwen did not look hurt but to see us fighting for the first time ever in 2 years ago once we first met on the cruise boat, left them shocked. We fought for a few minutes where I went a little too far. "I wish we never met you!" I yelled. That was the meanest thing I have ever said to Mike. "Well that makes two of us. Let's just forget about the lunch. We're though!" Mike yelled back.

"Fine!"

'Fine!"

And with that, Mike slammed the door in my face and left Cam out with us.

Cameron's POV

I was so shocked that Zoe and Mike had fought over something as little as who was coming to lunch with us. But however, it seemed to branch out into something worst with problems that they might have had after our time in All-Stars once they became a serious couple. Zoe still wanted to go to lunch. Scott and Alejandro didn't come and said they would stay in the room. I felt suspicious of this but I brushed it off. Maybe the bad apples had turned good so we left for lunch. On the way to Jerry's Diner, Zoe and I talked. "I really don't know how I snapped. I know this sounds weird but I was kinda blinded by anger. After I started I could not stop." Zoe said. "Well, it might just be because it's our first day of actually being away from of our parents for a very long period of time. You just need some time to adjust. If you research about it online, you can probably find some treatments." I said. "Thanks Cam. Hopefully by the time we get back, Mike is ready to apologize like I am." Zoe said. "Yeah." I replied. "Well don't worry about that now! We are in the best college in North America! Let's party!"

Scott's POV

Like we had turned good. As if we wanted to go to lunch with those bunch of losers. We had a plan. A plan that would get rid of those losers rid of for good emotionally. That little pranks was to satisfy the girls but Alejandro and I had bigger plans. I knew that Courtney would not like me to play with Gwen because she still liked her a little and she would probably tell so Cameron, Mike and Zoe will have to do. First of all, Mike seems most vulnerable. We have to get him on the dark side. To do really bad things. Duncan bad. And that I why I called him over to help bring out Mike's inner Duncan. Duncan then came into the room. Mike had pulled the curtains on the canopy so he didn't see who came in. He was watching TV. "What did you call me in for?" Duncan asked who had gotten his bad boy status back. I pointed at Mike's bed. "I am trying to bring Mike's inner bad boy out so I called an expert. Now, go do your thing." Scott replied. I smiled as Duncan worked his magic. The plan was coming together. Duncan pulled one of the curtains down. Mike was watching Pokémon and turned his head quickly. "What do you want Duncan." He asked turning back to his show. "I just came to congratulate you for breaking free of Zoe." He replied. "Pardon me?" Mike asked. "Now that you don't have a girlfriend, you can hang out with us. Do stuff that we do." Duncan said. "Well why would I?" Mike asked. "Because I can persuade you." Duncan said the held up something that was covered by the curtain. Alejandro and I couldn't see anything. "Ok, what are you doing?" Mike asked again. "Going to hang out with older kids." Duncan said. After a few seconds, Duncan pocketed whatever he pulled out then Mike said "Sure. Let's go. Who need's Zoe and Cameron and Gwen?" Duncan smiled and got up from the bed. I pulled him over and asked "What did you do and how did you do it so quickly?" "Well, I'm telling you prankster to prankster. There is a box in the library with a combo that that changes every minute so find the combo numbers from behind my bed but before then.." Duncan started. "Duncan, not the time for a wild goose chase." I interrupted. "Fine. I took a hypnosis class from Dawn. She gave me this and told me it would help." Duncan said holding up what looked like a light-up flashlight key chain but with a weird light. "Ok. Can I use it?" I asked. "No can do. Dawn bound it to me so if someone takes it, it'll come right back in my left pocket." Duncan replied. I frowned but then Duncan said "Don't worry. Call me whenever you need me. Dawn gave me her spare one. For some odd reason she's into me." "Ok. Let's go and make sure that our 'new buddies' doesn't cause attention to any of his friends. They must be staying in town for the rest of the day so we have to meet my brother in the alleyway by Jerry's." Alejandro cut in. We all looked at Mike who was getting his jacket on. "We should leave via window if you know what I'm saying." Duncan said smirking. "Great idea. Let's see how Mike is with heights." I said. Alejandro called Mike over.

"We have a challenge for you." Alejandro said. Mike smiled evilly as if he was Mal. I shivered and said "Just find a way to get down from the room by jumping out the window." "Easy." Mike said as he pulled on metal gloves. Spikes came out of the palms. He handed us each a pair then pulled the hoodie to his black jacket. "Any of you up for some excitement?" Mike said as he jumped out the window. We heard a scrape and we all rushed to the window. Mike was hanging off the side of the building climbing down avoiding windows with ease. Duncan seemed to like the new Mike, put on his hoodie and jumped out as well. He soon joined Mike. Alejandro looked a little spooked at first but the put on his jacket and jumped out. I was putting on my jacket when Cameron came in. "Scott, where's Mike and Alejandro?" He asked. "I don't know?" I lied. "Wait, Mike's behind you!" He looked behind him and I jumped out the window and caught on right when I was about to go splat on the ground. I hid in an empty dumpster before Cameron looked outside. I saw that the rest of the guys in the same dumpster. We heard the nerd calling out for us, we heard him call Zoe and Gwen to come over.

Zoe's POV

I hope Mike didn't do anything irrational or stupid. He never really had any friends in school ever since he got his MPD at 5 years old. He told me sometimes people would take advantage of him. I am just hoping that Scott and Alejandro did turn a new leaf and they were forced to go by older kids. We knocked on the door to their dorm and Cameron opened up. He led us to the window and we looked out the window. We saw small scrapes on the walls but that seemed to be it. Then something caught my eye. A pair of Mike's metal climbing gloves that we used to get up to the top of a rock for a midnight picnic. I still had my pair in my purse. I pulled them out and jumped out the window. "Zoe!" Cameron and Gwen yelled rushing to the window. "Shhhh. Don't wake up everyone. I'm fine." I said looking up at them. I climbed down and picked up the gloves. Her would not go far without these since he only had made 5 pairs. "Mike, I know your there and I'm sorry." I said. Then I heard banging from the dumpster next to me. I went to open it and…

Nothing

Just a rat

I sighed and closed it. I climbed back up into the room. "This is all I found. The prototype gloves for climbing he made last year for a class project. Can climb any surface no matter how soft or hard including diamond." I said looking down at my gloves after handing them the other pair. "Wait. I found something on the glove." Cameron said. It was piece of lime green hair. "Duncan. He must have been him. He must of convinced Mike. But how?" I asked. "Dawn told me that she taught him in the ways of temporary hypnosis. She kinda likes him." Gwen said. "We have to go get Mike." I said. "Zoe, I bet they are going to come back and Mike's going to be fine. We are in college. Whatever their doing can't be that bad." Cameron said. "Fine, only because your my friend. But promise. Our sacred friendship promise." I said. Cameron held out his pinky. "I will stick with my promise that Mike will be ok once he comes back to the dorm room and if I cannot keep this promise…" Cameron said while waiting for my part. "I will punch the lights out of you." I said as I linked my pinky with his. He swallowed nervously then we let go and we both said. "This promise is official." Gwen was the witness of this so me and Gwen went back to our dorms. Cameron was alone so he went to watch TV before I shut the door.

Once we got to our dorm, Gwen unlocked the door. We both walked and Courtney opened her big mouth to say something but then Gwen shook her head no. She shut it but Heather was not going to be bossed around from what I could see. "Why so sad. Your boyfriend going with his new friends to have some fun?" Heather asked smirking. "Wait, how do you know that?" I asked after plopping on my bed. "My boyfriend texted me." Heather said. "They say there're going to hang out with older kids. Going to stay there until midnight." "What are they doing?" I asked. "Do you really want to know?" Heather said. "Yes. I want to make sure that Mike's ok." "Well… I guess you should check your phone." Heather replied. "Heather, it's not a time for…" I started but then I saw texts from Mike. I opened my phone and then opened the text app.

 **Mike: Zoe! Help! I don't know how I got here! They are using cigarettes and chewing tobacco. They are trying to get me to try it.**

 **Mike: Duncan is the worst! I think were outside Jer**

The rest of the text was cut off. "They…are…doing…drugs." I said. I hated saying that word but I know that I would've have to say it at one point. "This is an awful start to the first day we are here. We have to get to sleep soon so that we can be refreshed and go to school." I said. "Even I wouldn't wait to see if he came home. If they actually get him to try it…" Courtney said. "We have to. He'll be fine. Plus, all I have is half a store or restaurant's name." I replied. So everyone got on their pajamas and hopped in their beds. The bed was like a cloud enveloping me in a warm hug. "I guess this is one upside. At least we can see what class is like." I thought to myself before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Change

Mike's POV

I was with some of the meanest villains in Total Drama history who were taking drugs with older kids and they had somehow stuffed a cigarette in my mouth and got me addicted. What would Zoe, Cam and Gwen think? Oh, so much trouble ahead for me but it was so good. I'll just text her that I got away un-harmed. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Well, now that they are going to the bar, I'll use the hood to cover my eyes and my face just in-case anyone I know is there. Ok, hope when I get back to the dorm Cameron is asleep.

Once we got to the bar, I pulled my black hood down over my eyes that covered my face completely. I felt like such a shady person but it was what I had to do not to be noticed. Then someone tapped on my shoulder. "Are you a freshman too?" a voice asked. I panicked. It was Brick. Without turning around I nodded slowly. "Well then, which rebel are you? I don't recognize you." He said. I turned around, took the cigarette out of my mouth and put it back in. He looked at my hand. He gasped. "Are you Mi-" I ran out of the bar putting a dollar on the bar before rushing out. Brick followed me. I ran into the alleyway where the older kids still were. They recognized me and made a wall between me and Brick. "Hey! I can help you!" he yelled. The older kids looked at me for order. I cracked my knuckles signaling what I wanted them to do. They smiled and tackled on Brick but not covering his shoulders up. "Mike, I can help you." He said weakly. I took off my hood and said "I'm sorry but I can't afford anyone knowing. I mean no one. Well except my new buddies." And put the cigarette in my mouth and pinched a vein in his neck. He fell unconscious and the older came off him. He wouldn't remember anything in the last 5 minutes. "Your pretty cool dude." Scott's older brother John said. "Yeah. Coming around tomorrow?" Alejandro's older brother Jose said. Duncan's older sister Mary nodded smirked wondering what I would say. I returned the smirk "Of course. This is fun." I answered. I pulled my hood on again and made my way across the campus back to the dorms.

I took out my metal gloves and saw a pair was gone. I guess someone had dropped a pair. Eh, I could make another one in a month. I climbed up and opened the window. Cameron had fallen asleep watching TV. I check the time on my watch. 1:00 Am. Hmm. Not too bad. Better change and hid my box of cigarette. Cameron can sometimes be so nosy. I hid everything and changed. By the time I had got into bed and turned on my TV, Cameron woke up. Oh dang. "Mike?" he asked groggily. "Yes Cameron." I replied. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, Brick found me and then showed me back." I lied feeling really guilty. "Ok. As long as you're ok. Breakfast in the breakfast bar tomorrow?" he said. "You bet." I said. We said goodnight and went to bed.

At 5:00am, I felt like a cigarette. Oh goodness, my life is ending. I felt so tired. I then saw that Scott and Alejandro were awake as well. "Nice job with Brick." Scott said. "Thanks. You and your older siblings are pretty cool but really?" I replied holding up a cigarette. "Hey. You're the one that got out of bed for one." Alejandro said. "True that." I replied. I made sure Cameron was still asleep. Then I lit a cigarette and smoked it outside the window so no one would smell it. "That was the most exciting night I've ever had." I said. "Well it can always be like that if you hang with us. Of course, once your other friends aren't looking." Scott said with a smile. "Of course I will. This is awesome!" "Wish you knew about this earlier?" Scott asked. "Definitely." I replied. "I'm going back to bed." I through the cigarette in the dumpster below where they were hiding earlier. He went back to bed not knowing that Cameron had been awake but pretending to sleep the whole time.

Cameron's POV

Oh god. Mike is hanging out with Scott and Alejandro? This is really bad. Well, maybe tomorrow I can talk to him and work things out. But still, what did Mike do to Brick? Well, I think I'll ask Brick what happened before I go speaking to Mike. Scott and Alejandro might have clouded his judgment. I better tell Zoe before talking to Brick and Mike. Well, now that I have a plan of people to talk to, I have to get back to sleep!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

6:00am and I was refreshed and ready to go. I got up to find Mike was already dressed. He had his backpack that was provided by the school over his shoulder with all his textbooks. He smiled and I smiled back. "I had to wake up early! First day of school!" he said. I smiled and went to get dressed and ready for school. Our first class was at 9:00am and my next one was at 5:00pm. Mike had his next class with Gwen at 11:00am. Zoe had her next class at 6:00pm. Once we were ready, we looked over at Scott and Alejandro, who had a noon and 8:00pm class so they could sleep in. Mike looked nervously at them as I took notice. "Let's just get going." Mike said quickly. I defiantly knew he had done something bad. While they were talking earlier that morning, I was facing the other side so I didn't get to see anything. Once Mike came to my bed, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. But back in reality, we were walking to the Diner. I decided to text Zoe that we were going to meet them there and that something was wrong with Mike. I texted her and she replied with "Already in town. We can talk outside." I texted back "Ok".

Once we got to the Diner, we met Gwen and Zoe at a booth. Mike and I smiled at them. "I'm sorry about last night. I was just kinda mixed up." Mike said. "I'm sorry too. After that fight, I was worried. Once we didn't see you in the dorm, we thought you were in trouble." "I was kinda until Brick came and found me. We snuck out of the alley that we were in and we went back to the dorms." Mike replied. "Well, glad your back Mike." Gwen said. "Thanks." He said smiling. Before we got up to eat, Gwen and Mike were talking and Zoe and I snuck outside.

"What is it?" Zoe asked. "I think Scott and Alejandro are up to something. I think Duncan is a part of it as well. Mike might of done something very bad." I said. "Well then, maybe we should watch what he's doing tonight." She replied. "Ok. We have to make sure he doesn't leave our sight." I said. "Done. Gwen can keep an eye on him at their next class." Zoe replied. I nodded and we agreed on a plan.

We came back inside to see that Gwen and Mike were waiting for us. We got our breakfast and talked and even laughed a couple of times, we all got ready for our next class. Then while we were leaving, Mike tripped on the stair down to the parking lot and fell. He gasped. "Mike never ties his dang shoe!" Chester complained before turning back again. We sighed. "Just like season 4." Zoe said half sighing, half giggling. Mike got up and we continued to the campus to get to our first class.


	5. Chapter 5: First Class and Some Truth

Gwen's POV

After first class, we all waited for our next class. Mike and I had the earliest class but that meant that we could check out the clubs for the rest of the day. Mike and I had been spending more time with each other after we've gotten here at Makentook. It might just be because we sit together in the first class and we have our second class together but we have been talking a lot. Even tonight we are studying, not as a date. By the time the second class rolled around, we were so hungry. This class was an hour and a half long of lectures. It's just the second day and this is already getting really boring but that's what friend are for.

In class, you could hear all the stomachs growling during class and the teacher got quite annoyed. We had to take notes on this but when you are hungry, it's hard to focus. By the time we were done, everyone had ten pages worth of fact, note and homework. Our first test was in a month so we had to get studying right away (Whoa, I spend too much time with Cameron). After we got out of class, Cameron and Zoe had been sweet enough to wait for us to get out before we ate. Right now we could all kill for at least a bag of garbage. We walked into the school cafeteria because we were too hungry to go on a long walk and went to see what they had. Unlike high school, the cafeteria has decent food. We all got lasagna and sat down at an empty table. "I swear this is almost like high school." Zoe said pointing to all the cliques sitting with each other. Everyone nodded kinda freaked out by how much college was like high school. We ate quickly and then headed down to the center area of the school to see many clubs everywhere trying to get freshman to join.

"Oh man. This will be fun." Mike said. "Indeed it will." Cameron replied. Zoe and I just smiled and ran in as the boys tried to catch up. By the time they did find us, we had many ideas and lots of fliers. The boys on their way had only picked up one each. "What did you guys get?" Zoe asked. "Acting club." Mike said. "Robotics club." Cameron said excited. "Think I'll be doing art club." I said. "Joining the school's girl's singing group." Zoe said. "Are you Pitch Perfect." Mike joked. "Oh course!" Zoe giggled. Ah, love. A thing that could help or destroy you. "Wait, I think I see another club. I'm going to check it out." Cameron said rushing towards a person instead of a club. Mike's face changed drastically as he ran away from the group back to the dorms. Zoe yelled out to him but he was too far. "Wonder what that was all about." Zoe said. I shrugged and we kept on looking at the clubs.

Cameron's POV

I had saw Brick and thought that I could talk to him. I turned around after to see that they weren't watching and saw Mike running away as Zoe called for him. He must have seen me going to Brick. I need to talk to Brick pronto. I reached Brick and he was talking about a cool army camp. I tapped on his shoulder and he looked down, his face lighting up. "Cam! Nice to see you!" Brick said happily giving a solute. I solute back before I started talking. "Did you see Mike last night?" I asked. Brick thought for a moment. "No, but I did see a hooded figure last night that was also a freshman. After that, all I remember is waking up in an alleyway." Brick said. "Were they with anyone?" I asked. "Yep. Scott, Alejandro and Duncan." Brick replied. I gasped. "Thanks Brick." I said. "Happy to help." He replied. I started running towards our dorm where I knew Mike went.

Mike's POV

Cameron already knew by now. I am such a bad liar but Cameron is always so nosy. Scott and Alejandro were still in class. I can't avoid Cam because he'll ask everyone we know where I am. I can't go to a different college because I already accepted and Mom and Dad would freak. I guess I'll just have to wait and be silent. I had to do homework anyway so might as well. Zoe will probably be mad about this but Gwen is always understanding. Not that Zoe's not but ever since the end of Total Drama, she has always forgiven everyone and everything (Except for Chris). I don't like her in my love for Zoe kind of way, just as a friend and besides, she's Cam's girl and I wouldn't do that to my best friend. Then I heard keys in the door. I waited for Cam to come in but it was Scott. "Did you have fun in class?" I asked. "Barely. Our teacher was the great Chris himself. But the upside is you get him first thing in the morning tomorrow." Scott said. I face palmed and I heard Scott laugh. "Don't worry, he only treats you like a lesser being." Scott said. "Not like his interns." "Oh, thank you." I said sarcastically. Then Cam came in. Scott pretended to have better things to do. "Hey, saw you run away." Cam said. I nodded. "Did you do something bad last night?" Cam asked. "Why do you want to know?" I said. "Because I'm your friend." He replied. "It's just that Brick and I were walking back and the older kids got him. I didn't know what to do so I ran and didn't tell anyone." I said trying to sound truthful. "Then why were you the hooded figure in the bar." Cam said. Cam is always so nosy! I didn't answer but then just looked at him. "They made me. I was their hostage. I didn't want to go in the bar and no one wanted me to be noticed so they told me to put on the hood." I said as truthfully as I could muster without exploding in anger. Cam believed it and nodded. "Did they make you do anything bad? Promise this is last question." Cam asked. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted something to him before I said "No." Cam then checked his phone and went back to his bed. Hopefully I can explain. We texted, starting with Cam asking:

 **What's Up?**

 **Do you want to know what happened last night?**

 **Yeah, of course!**

 **Well, I escaped with Scott, Alejandro and Duncan and something happened…**

 **WHAT!**

 **Well, telling from your text and the way your face looks right now, that's all I'm telling… going to do homework.**

 **Wait, I need to know more… Hello… Mike…**

I had already started my homework and pulled the curtains. Cameron's nosiness only grew if you feed him too much truth so I left him with that. I told him what I couldn't remember but Scott had told me, I was kinda impressed with myself. Now, I just had to get to home so that I could talk to Mal. I need some pointers on how to sneak out of places undetected.

I finally finished my homework 2 hours later and fell asleep trying to talk to Mal. I woke up in my subconscious, walking around until I found the card room. Everyone was playing Mario Cart 8 on the TV except for Chester who was complaining to himself and Mal, sitting in the darkest corner. I walked up to him and said "I need some help."


End file.
